gaths_rock_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagathe
'Hagathe '''is the capital city of the Orcish Federation province, home of many Orcs. It is currently led by Chief Talug Ironfoot. The city is situated in a rocky area south on the island of the Orcish Fed. It is home to all Orcish cultural influence and ideals. Overview The city of Hagathe is generally very busy with business, as it is the center of Orcish politics. Throughout history, the city has stood strong and defended against most outside forces. It overwatches the Old Bay on the southern coast of the Federation. Along with Mourn, Hagathe is one of the oldest original cities in Gath. However, Hagathe has a very bloody history, full of slavery and genocides, most of which modern Orcs wish to forget. They wish to be seen as a peaceful people, to which they have evolved. Locations * tba History ''Naranthe, the original name of the province, was conquered and inducted by Neldeth into the First Neldeth Empire in 1E 1. For over 1500 years, Ejeadex served as Naranthe's capital and Hagathe did not exist. The city began as a mere Orcish settlement during one of the eruptions of Naranthe's Peak near Gharth in 2E 11, when Orcs traveled southward to escape. Other joined them, and eventually it became the new capital after Ejeadex was completely destroyed by ash. From there, Hagathe has had a very violent past, including slavery, wars, corruption, and the occasional massacre or assassination. Most of this happened under the Ghorsh Dynasty, all warlords, which lasted nearly a thousand years and ended in 2E 997, after Orcs finally rebelled and overthrew the dynasty, which threatened to enslave Orcs and became tyrannical. This was followed by a long time of peace. In 2E 1095, the Jagg War broke out across northern Gath, which was part of the Velvyn Pact, against the cruel Jagg Empire. The Jagg army tore down the walls, sacked, and slaughtered most of Hagathe. Six years later, after long battle, the Velvyn re-conquered Gath and the Quryn Empire began again, after 158 years of rebellion. Naranthe rejoined. In 2E 1450, Naranthe's Peak erupted again, but the damage was lesser. Emperor Mayir Quryn recommended using elite mages to use special magic to regularly ease the volcano. In 2E 1808, many large waves and storms began striking the coast and effecting the city. Most Orcs believe the storms were caused by angry dark spirits. Eventually, the city was abandon and everyone moved northward and rebuilt to escape the storms, as well as the angered ancestor spirits. The old city would later become the ruin Old Hagathe. For the next 1500 years, the province would be in relative peace, though it was renamed officially the Orcish Federation in 3E 1130, after the Great Neld War, and was not changed. Naranthe grew attraction, due to its unique rock formations and geology. Therefore, Hagathe became the center of this influence. The city was built around a natural arena of rock because people used to watch fights there, centuries ago. There is a large mountain that overlooks the city, and legend has it that an Orcish Chief named Grug Highspeaker had such a loud voice that he gave speeches from the mountain itself. It is also said that in battle, he could damage enemy troops with a shockwave produced by his battle cries. A statue of Grug Highspeaker stands in front of the cave palace where Ironfoot lives.Category:Cities Category:Locations